Wedding Jitters
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: A gift fic for LudyFeli, my 100th reviewer for 'tainted'. Ludwig and Feliciano have decided to tie the knot but when you're a nation and have a guest list comprised mostly of nations nothing ever goes as expected...


**A/N: see? I can write happy and fluffy things! I'm not all doom and gloom or blood and guts!**

**Anyway, this is a gift fic for LudyFeli who was my hundredth reviewer for tainted! And don't worry, no angsty stuff in here! All fluff!**

**Though it was tough for me to write… I'm Wiccan and have only ever been to one wedding more than a decade ago so I know next to nothing on the subject. And on top of that I had to struggle with writing Germany and Italy without slipping into my own personality…**

**Oh well, took me a while but I hope you enjoy! Hetalia isn't mine and please review!**

_With me it's waking up beside you_

_To see the sun rise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_Anytime and anyplace _

_Its little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And I can't deny the joy it brings_

_Cause you're that special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

_Flying without wings- Westlife_

.o.)O(.o.

Ludwig paced nervously, well, paced was putting it lightly.

"West, for the last time would you please relax? You're wearing a hole in the carpet!" Gilbert growled as he sipped his beer. His brother had been uptight the entire evening, I mean sure, it was his wedding the next day but as far as the Prussian was concerned this was ridiculous.

"Verdamt bruder, what if something goes wrong? What if they put Francis and Arthur next to each other? What if he doesn't show?" Ludwig listed, running through the start of his very long list of what could go wrong.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Luddy, it'll be fine. Francis and Arthur and everyone actually know to behave themselves. It'll be awesome, I promise! And of course Feliciano will turn up, unless he over sleeps…"

Ludwig cursed at the new possibility making his brother sigh wearily. Here he went again…. The albino stood, grabbing his brother and steering him to the couch. "I was kidding Ludwig… he won't oversleep. Even if Lovino allowed him to, Kiku wouldn't. He's almost as anal as you like that." He teased.

The Japanese man had needed a place to stay for the wedding and although both Ludwig and Feliciano had offered he'd chosen the Italian when he learnt that Gilbert was planning on taking Ludwig for some beers.

"there's also non-alcoholic drinks there right?" Ludwig asked, ignoring the comment. "You know Sadiq and Lilly aren't allowed alcohol." He explained.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "ja, there is. And there are vegetarian, kosher, halaal and god knows what other dishes available. Vash has promised to leave his guns at home, same with Lars and any drugs that that pot head smokes…"he started listing the things off on his fingers. "The suits are hanging up in our bedrooms. The rings are safe with Lovino and myself, the priest knows to ignore any objections from Lovino and Antonio will bring extra tomatoes as a bribe. Ivan is sitting far away from Alfred, Natalia and the Baltics, Francis has been separated from Arthur who is also far away from his siblings and America."

"And no-one's allergic to the flowers?"

"Ja West, no-one is allergic to the flowers…" He sighed glaring at his brother. "You know, you're no fun when you're a nervous wreck…"

.o.)O(.o.

It took drugging the German but Gilbert was finally able to convince Ludwig to go to bed and get some much needed sleep. The Prussian chuckled softly as he made sure everything was in order, he wasn't as nervous as his younger brother but he was still insisting on being somewhat responsible.

What? It was his little brother's wedding day! He had every right to be excited and nervous! It wasn't every day that you got to be the best man at your brother's wedding.

Only once he was sure that the suits were still neat and that the golden band that had been entrusted to him was still safe did he go to bed himself. He smiled as he drifted off, sure that everything was going to be perfect.

.o.)O(.o.

Meanwhile, at the Vargas household, Feliciano was frantically tearing the lounge apart as he searched for the shoes he was meant to be wearing the following day. Lovino watched from the doorway, rather amused while Kiku tried to be rational about the situation.

"ve? But I'm sure I left the right shoe here!" he explained as Kiku sighed.

"I'm sure it would be with the left shoe Feliciano-kun…" he offered. Feliciano shook his head.

"No, the left shoe was above the fridge! What if I can't find it? Ve! I won't be able to go to the wedding! Ludwig wouldn't want to marry someone with only one shoe on!" he panicked, he still wasn't sure why it had been there but he did know that the right shoe hadn't been there.

Lovino shook his head as he decided to put his little brother out of his misery. "Feliciano, relax. I found the damn shoe earlier and it's upstairs with the rest of your suit!" he decided to leave out that he'd found the shoe behind the TV of all places.

Feliciano gave a small squeal, immediately calming down as he leapt at his brother to hug him. "ve~ Grazie fratello! Now I don't have to worry about Luddy not wanting to marry me~"

Lovino sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. "yeah, yeah bastard. Now let me go!" he complained, shoving him off.

Feliciano continued smiling even as he released his brother. He knew that Lovino was just putting on a show. Kiku just frowned as he watched them, a little confused by the siblings interaction. He was beginning to wonder if he would have been better off staying with Ludwig…

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? Or have you decided not to marry the potato bastard tomorrow?" he couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice at the idea as he sighed, he knew that Feliciano and Ludwig loved each other even if he wasn't overly happy with the idea. "can't believe I'll have the potato bastard as a brother in law…" he grumbled as Feliciano giggled.

"Awww! Lovi~ you know I love him~" Feliciano grinned.

"Si, si, now go to bed! I don't want to hear you whining about us being late tomorrow if you oversleep…" he complained, biting back a smile when his younger twin gave him a salute and raced to the bedroom. he shed his clothes along the way, leaving them littered across the hall as Kiku averted his eyes with a blush.

"You're taking this very well Lovino-san." He said as he looked towards the elder Italian. "I thought you… disliked Ludwig-san."

Lovino snorted. "shut up! I do hate the bastard… but I'm not going to ruin my fratello's wedding over it." He explained. He gave a small yawn, heading up to his own room. Although he also shed his clothes on the way he at least held onto them until he reached his room instead of tossing them around the house at random. "I'm going to bed bastard, see ya in the morning…"

.o.)O(.o.

The next morning went off without a hitch, Gilbert managed to get a panicking Ludwig to the church without too many hassles and Feliciano was woken up on time and all of his clothes found and put on properly. Though the Italian's shoes had required a little help from his elder (and grumbling) brother when it came to being tied.

Slowly the other nations filed into the large church, being guided by Lovino and Gilbert. In retrospect this probably wasn't the best idea.

"No way bastard! You are not sitting anywhere near the tea bastard!"

"keseses, nice suit specs! You somehow managed to look even more uptight than usual! And Lizzie, love the dress! No-one will mistake you for a dude this time!"

To put it in short, the pair were hopeless at their jobs, Lovino running away the minute Francis raised an eyebrow and Gilbert bolting in order to prevent a potentially coma inducing blow from a frying pan wielded by a rather furious Hungarian. In the end they decided to just watch from a distance as all the people who weren't supposed to be anywhere near each other ended up sitting next to each other.

Chaos immediately started to reign supreme as Sadiq and Heracles began arguing, Francis began molesting Arthur, Alfred insulted Ivan who in turn was terrorizing Toris, Raivis and Eduard without realizing that Natalia was attempting to sneak up on him. Lars having ignored the rules about bringing pot was smoking some whilst being glared at by Vash who had also ignored the rules about guns. The only word to describe it was as pandemonium.

"…We may have fucked up."

"You think bastard?"

Gilbert sighed, frowning as he thought hard. "we can't let Ludwig or Feli know about this… How the hell do we get this under control?"

Lovino flushed, looking away from the packed hall. "I'd say getting Francis to put his clothes back on would be a start…"

.o.)O(.o.

Gilbert tapped the microphone, smirking when half of the audience flinched at the high pitched sound and glared at him. "If you would all kindly shut up and pay attention!" he asked, looking around the hall and laughing when he saw that he had all their attention (even if it was more of a 'I will disembowel you while you sleep' glaring sort of attention).

"Good, now first up. This is my little brother's wedding and if it doesn't go well he is likely to murder me." He frowned when there were a few cheers from a certain Hungarian nation. "Okay, fine. He might kill my good friend Lovino."

"Good friend my ass!"

Gilbert sighed, eying the tomato the Italian held nervously. "Fine, my relatively unknown acquaintance who shall soon be my brother's brother-in-law, happy? Now put down that damn tomato... West will kill me if I get suit dirty… But like I said, Lov- fine ROMANO will get his ass kicked if it goes badly."

He frowned even more when several more nations smirked, earning glares from Antonio. "Seriously? You guys hate us that much?" he sighed, "Fine do it for that ditzy Italian and my brother with a stick up his ass. You can't hate them, right?"

He smirked when the majority of the nations looked away guiltily. Of course they'd feel guilty about those two… "exactly. Now I don't care if you stay where you are or move, just try to keep it in your pants and not kill each other until the reception, deal? Just ignore all the sexual tension. Ja, even you Sadiq and Heracles." the Prussian smiled as the nations nodded sheepishly. He ignored the horrified looks of the human dignitaries, if they weren't used to him by now there was no hope for them.

He smiled as the gathered nations nodded. "Good, and Francis? Would you please put your pants back on? I think someone of us would prefer not to sit through the wedding with your 'rose' exposed…"

.o.)O(.o.

Ludwig was pleasantly surprised when Gilbert came to fetch him. Everyone was sitting quietly and from the looks of it no-one had attempted to kill anyone yet. The flowers (mainly daisies and cornflowers with the occasional rose or lily to set it off) set at strategic locations around the church gave the place a cheerful aura. He smiled anxiously as his brother gave him a thumb's up and a brotherly pat on the back, the Prussian being careful not to ruffle the pristine charcoal grey suit.

The German just nodded shakily, focusing on the priest in an attempt to calm his nerves. He focused on keeping his breathing steady, he couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous before. His heart rate quickened slightly as he heard familiar music, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Feliciano walking towards him.

The Italian's suit was only a shade or so lighter than the German's and skilfully tailored. He had a huge smile on his face as he walked up to Ludwig, Lovino followed behind him and although he wasn't smiling, he wasn't glaring either.

Ludwig eventually remembered to breathe again as Feliciano came up to stand beside him, taking his hand in his own and giving it a slight squeeze. The German gave a small smile at the love in the small brunette's eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony…" Neither of the pair looked up as the priest started speaking, focused solely on the other.

Feliciano's grin grew as he mouthed 'I love you' to the German, earning a gentle squeeze of his hand as the statement was returned. They continued to stare at each other lovingly, barely glancing up as they reached the part for the vows.

Ludwig sighed, all nervousness gone as he smiled. "Feliciano, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've been loyal, loving and have never, even though I've given you so many reasons to, forsaken me. You have gone from being my friend to my best friend and finally to my love of my life. I promise to love you until the end of time and longer. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what, whether it's to tie your shoelaces or to give you a hug when you need it. I'd offer you my heart but we both know that you've had that since the beginning. I don't ever want to be with anyone else because you are my everything. My heart, my soul, even my very being. I love you Feliciano Vargas, always have and always will."

Feliciano's eyes were wide as he listened to the vows, their honey depths shining with happy tears. When he spoke though his voice remained steady, "ve~ Ludwig, I had so many things I wanted to tell you but they've all slipped my mind… I know I've probably irritated you several times… and I've broken a lot of your things… but you've never gotten angry. I think you deserve better than me but yet you've never left me. You always rescue me when I need it no matter what the problem is. I might not be strong or brave but I promise to try and look after you as well as you have looked after me. I'll love you and try to make you as happy as you make me because I have never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. I love you Ludwig Beilschmidt, I promise to love you forever. Ti amo."

Ludwig's eyes shone brightly at the words, his smile unable to grow any bigger. "Is there anyone here who feels that these two people shouldn't be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ludwig and Feliciano reluctantly tore their eyes away from each other to look at Lovino, along with every other individual in the church. The elder Italian glared, bristling angrily.

"What? You bastards honestly think I'd ruin my fratellino's wedding? Fuck you! Maybe I should protest damn it!" He cursed, actually quite insulted.

Gilbert chuckled nervously, "nein, just ignore him…" He explained. "Let's move on shall we?"

The priest nodded, "very well, can the two best men please present the rings?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded, taking the simple golden band from his pocket as the still fuming Lovino did the same. Both of the elder siblings handed the rings to their younger brothers.

"Do you, Ludwig Beilschmidt, take Feliciano Vargas as your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse and in sickness and in health?" The priest asked, looking at the blonde.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, I do." He murmured softly. The priest nodded, turning towards Feliciano.

"And do you, Feliciano Vargas, take Ludwig Beilschmidt as your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse and in sickness and in health?" The brunette immediately nodded, curl bouncing.

"Si, I do ve~" he breathed, eyes misty.

Ludwig glanced at the priest before slipping the band onto Feliciano's ring finger, smiling at how it looked as he felt the cool metal slip onto his own finger. His eyes met honey-brown, both bright with love and happiness.

"In that case I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the other." Ludwig and Feliciano hardly needed to be given permission as their lips met in a sweet and chaste kiss. Several nations started cheering and wolf whistling. There were a few flashes from cameras as Ludwig pulled away, a huge smile on his face.

Gilbert smirked, clapping his brother on the back proudly before congratulating Feliciano. Lovino even had a smile on his face as he hugged his little brother, turning with a resigned look on his face to shake Ludwig's hand.

He paused to quickly mumble something to Ludwig that made him chuckle. Gilbert frowned, "what did he say?" he asked, leaning on his brother's shoulder. Ludwig still had Feliciano's hand in his own as he smiled at his brother.

"That under no circumstances are we to procreate or adopt german babies. Apparently a German brother in law is as much as he can stand…"

.o.)O(.o.

The reception was comprised of a lot of 'congratulations' as the gathered nations and dignitaries came up to the newlywed couple. Ludwig kept his arm loosely around Feliciano's waist, occasionally glancing down at the rings on their fingers as they thanked everyone (or ignored in Francis's case…).

Everything actually remained calm and controlled despite Ludwig's worst fears. No-one killed anyone, though a few people did bicker but that was to be expected. There were no issues with the food and drinks either.

Ludwig smiled nervously as he heard the opening notes to Pachelbel's Cannon, hesitantly taking Feliciano's hand and leading him to the dance floor. He gazed at the Italian anxiously as he felt everyone's eyes on them; he'd never been fond of dancing. The brunette just smiled, leading the dance until the blonde relaxed.

"ich liebe dich…" Ludwig murmured, pressing his lips tenderly to the Italian's. He felt Feliciano smile against them.

"Ti amo tanto." He purred. Neither of them really noticed other couples enter the dance floor, completely focused on each other.

They didn't notice as Francis and Arthur argued, the Frenchman eventually sneaking the Brit away for several hours.

They didn't notice as Lovino cursed before tentatively agreeing to dance with Antonio or the Spaniard's blinding grin as the Italian rested his head on his chest after much protesting.

They didn't notice Gilbert grabbing Matthew before he could protest, whirling him around on the dance floor.

They didn't even notice Sadiq and Heracles getting into a full on brawl before sneaking off and not returning.

In fact, the entire building could have burnt to the ground and they wouldn't have noticed. They were too lost in each other.

.o.)O(.o.

**A/N2: I don't think I've written anything this mild in a while… but I'm still scared of being deleted… oh well hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
